Electromagnetic interference (EMI) is the disturbance or distortion to an electrical circuit that is caused by electromagnetic induction or radiation from an external source. A number of EMI standards have been imposed by various governmental and/or regulatory agencies to place limits on the amount of EMI that can permissibly be emitted by electronic devices. In response to EMI regulations, spread spectrum clocking (SSC) has been used to reduce the amplitude of the EMI emissions.
In addition to interference that may be caused by external sources, devices having wireless radios may introduce interference to components of the device or platform comprising the wireless radio. This interference is referred to as radio frequency interference (RFI). Additionally, modern devices may include more than one radio, such as a multi-band or “world” phone mobile phone that includes multiple radios to accommodate the differing mobile phone standards in different regions of the world.
As such, there is an increasing need to reduce or eliminate RFI while also maintaining compliance with EMI standards. However, conventional EMI reducing techniques such as SSC do not address RFI considerations. Conventional SSC spreads a signal over a wider frequency spectrum, but such a spread signal may actually overlap frequencies of the radios used by one or more platform radios.
Thus, there is a general need for a method and system for efficient platform RFI mitigation.